deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucario vs Toph
Description Lucario vs Toph! Pokemon vs The Last Airbender! Two who can see without eyes battle it out! Interlude Wiz: Seeing without eyes is a unique idea. Boomstick: And these two have very interesting takes on it. Wiz: Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. Boomstick: And Toph Beifong, the Earthbending Master. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Lucario Wiz: Lucario, the Aura Pokemon, is very unique. Boomstick: Lucario boasts the 2nd highest Special Attack stat of all fighting types, at 115. It also has a respectable Attack stat at 110. Wiz: And Lucario's Speed is very good as well, at a firm 90. But exactly how fast is that? Well, we'll have to compare it to another Pokemon's. Boomstick: Arcanine have reportedly, Quote, "The sight of it running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night has captivated many people." -Pokemon B2/W2. That means Arcanine travels at speeds of 258.3333 mph, 415.7472 kmh, 115.4853 meters/sec, or 22733.3329 feet/minute. Wiz: Running on the basis that all lvl 100 Arcanine can do this, and the lowest speed of an Arcanine then is 175. Lucario's maximum speed is 306. After math, we know that Lucario can move at speeds of ~452 mph, ~727 kmh, ~202 meters/sec, or ~39751 feet/second. Boomstick: Holy shit that's fast! But that comes with a trade-off, and that being unfortunate frailty. 90 base hit points, and 90 Defense and 90 Special Defense, lower than most. But he also has a many attack to use! Wiz: For a fair assessment, we will be using moves that Lucario learns only via Level Up. He knows ExtremeSpeed, an attack in which the user speeds up quite a bit, before attacking the opponent. Boomstick: Detect allows him to avoid any attack, but cannot be used in succession. Counter has Lucario take any physical hit, before dealing back double damage. Power-Up-Punch is a weak punch, but raises Lucario's Attack Stat by one. Wiz: Swords Dance is a non-attacking move that raises Lucario's attack stat by 2. Metal sound creates a screeching noise, lowering the target's special defense. Bone rush has Lucario summon a long bone-like pole, before hitting the target repeatedly. Boomstick: Aura Sphere is where Lucario sends out a pulse of some sort, which never fails to hit the target, and is very powerful. Calm Mind raises Lucario's Special Attack stat and Special Defense stat by 1 each. Close Combat is a very powerful move where Lucario punches the target many times, but lowers Lucario's defenses by 1 each. Wiz: Lastly, he has Dragon Pulse, a purple beam thing of medium power, but no side-effects. And all this, despite being 3'11"! Boomstick: But despite his small size and poor defense, he may be able to take out his opponent before they know what happened. Toph (Cues Panda Lily) Wiz: As the only child of the wealthy Beifong family, Toph was kept a secret from the rest of the world. Hidden away, she was pampered and guarded like a fragile child. Her parents were hopeful she could someday become a noble respected member of Earth Kingdom society. Boomstick: But their hopes were pretty much dashed from the moment she popped out. See those faded whites? Yeah, Toph's completely blind. Lao Beifong: My daughter is blind. She is blind and tiny and helpless and fragile! Boomstick: Still, "fragile" is the last word that I would want to use to describe this chick. (Cues The Seven Chakras) Wiz: Frustrated by her parents' stubborn coddling, Toph ran away from home at the age of six and ended up losing her way in a cave, until she was rescued by some giant Badgermoles. Yes, they're badgers and they are moles. Boomstick: Imagine one of those things burrowing into your home. What kind of pest control do you even call for that? Oh wait, I know. FIRE. Wiz: Like Toph, Badgermoles are blind. So they took a liking to her. Boomstick: Well, how the hell would they know? Wiz: And as the original artists of the craft, the Badgermoles began her training in the art of earthbending. Toph: *Practices Earthbending a small rock, and succeeds.* (Cues Invading the Palace) Boomstick: These giant varmints taught Toph how to manipulate rock and stone using movements similar to the chu-gar praying mantis martial art, Toph can telekinetically throw, grow, shrink, and alter earth in any conceivable way, making for some pretty down to earth attacks and defenses. Wiz: That's not all. The Badgermoles also taught her how to see. Boomstick: Wait, these ridiculous creatures are also masters of LASIK surgery?! Wiz: No, Toph does not use her eyes to see, of course, her other senses are extremely accurate, and as a master earthbender, Toph can sense the location of earth anywhere. Even more impressive though, the Badgermoles navigate their tunnels using an earthbending technique known as the "Seismic Sense". And Toph quickly picked up on this talent. It's kind of like sonar. It works by detecting the exact location and movement of a person or object through their interaction with the ground. Toph: I feel the vibrations in the earth, and I can see where everything is, you, that tree, even those ants. (Cues Yuyen) Wiz: She feels every movement, every footstep, every heartbeat, so precisely, she can even tell if a person's lying. Boomstick: A woman who can always tell when i'm lying? No thank you! Toph is so good at this that even her closest friends sometimes forget she's blind. Sokka: *Drops Toph's championship belt to her, but it hits her head and she falls over* Toph: Ow! Sokka: Sorry. Boomstick: But don't worry, they're reminded. In only six years, Toph had completely mastered Earthbending. She even won the Earth Rumble VI tournament multiple times under her stage name, "The Blind Bandit". Wiz: But Toph didn't stop her training with just earthbending. At first, softer earth proved difficult for her seismic sense. Toph: I feel the vibrations in the ground with my feet, but this sand is so loose and shifty, it makes everything look fuzzy. Wiz: But she has since demonstrated her mastery in both sandbending and mudbending, she can also change the density of earth from sand to stone and back, and before you start making any density or hardening innuendos, she's twelve. Boomstick: I...okay...but her greatest achievement is the discovery of an all-new bending art, one thought to be impossible: Metalbending. (Cues Yuyen) Wiz: By manipulating the earthly composition within, Toph can bend nearly any type of metal just as well as stone, the exception being highly purified metals such as platinum. Boomstick: Toph quickly mastered metalbending, and went on to teach it to others. Wiz: She eventually even founded and led a metalbending police force. Boomstick: And that's after conquering Earth Rumble IV, holding up a building the size of a castle, defeating an entire army almost singlehandedly, and dueling King Bumi to a standstill, and that guy's conquered an entire hostile city by himself. Wiz: Even in her old age, Toph was capable of going one on one with the new Avatar, and her Seismic Sense could locate people across the world. Boomstick: She knows when I've lied AND where I've been? Women should not have these powers. Toph: I am the greatest earthbender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it! Battle Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:TheDinosaur64 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years